Humanities War
by TheRican
Summary: A story featuring the Dutch character from the original Predator. Set in both Alien and Predator universe. Showcases humanities fight for survival from these two deadly races.
1. New Beginnings

**Location:** Court Room

**Time:** 0930 Hours

**Date:** September 8, 1987

"Major, could you please explain what happened to you men on your last mission," asked the cocky lawyer assigned to prosecute Major 'Dutch' Schaeffer.

"Commander, I think I have already stated what happened in that jungle," retorted Dutch.

"Major, do you understand the charges brought against you. You are charged with the murder of six United States Army soldiers," the lawyer said in a condescending tone.

"Are you a fucking idiot? I have said repeatedly that I did not kill my own men! Some kind of creature, a predator, killed my men. It almost killed me for Christ sakes!" blared Dutch as sweat poured down his face.

"Major," said the Judge, "You will refrain from making fallacious statements to this court. Either you killed your men or not. Do not give this court some bullshit story about an alien creature."

Dutch knew he was beat. No one would believe him. He thought to himself, "The only person who could back his story up was Anna, and god knows where she was. They probably have her locked away in some dark corner."

Dutch, however, would probably be joining her in due time. . .

**Location:** Leavenworth Secret Laboratory

**Time: **0830 Hours

**Date: **February 5, 1987

"Are you sure you want to do this Major?" asked the scientist in inquisitive tone. "This is an experimental procedure, and it could very well kill you."

"Doc, do I have any other choice? If I don't do your experiment, I will die before I am able to get out of here and continue my life. I do not want to die in a hell-hole like this. I have a score to settle with that damned creature," replied Dutch coldly.

"Major, do try and be quiet. I know all about that Predator that you are talking about. I have seen the destruction that it can create first hand. But I don't know if this is the way to get your revenge. You do realize that, if the experiment is successful, you will sleep until someone comes and awakens you. If something should happen to my team and me, you could remain in a suspended state indefinitely," stated the Doctor.

"I am well aware of the risks, just shut up and do it already," demanded Dutch.

Many scientists hovered around Dutch attaching numerous monitoring devices to his body. Dutch was going to be the first man ever to be put into Cyro-Sleep. This team of scientists was able to suspend a chimp for two years, before the subject died. Dutch would be in cyro-sleep for a period of five years. If he survived, he would be granted a full pardon by the United States government for the crime of six counts of first degree murder. . .

**Location: **Leavenworth Secret Laboratory

**Time: **1000 Hours

**Date: **February 5, 2234

"What the fuck is this place," wondered Pvt. Melvin as he stumbled on rubble that made up what was left of the Leavenworth Secret Laboratory section.

"God damn it Melvin. How many times do I have to tell you not to break radio silence? If this were anything but a retrieval mission, your entire team would be dead," yelled Sgt. Winters.

"Sgt. Winters, I think you better take a look at this," murmured Pfc. Hendrix over his com-link. "Sir, it looks like my team has found the cyro-tube. Please advise."

"Private Hendrix, this is Lt. Green, secure the perimeter of that room. Teams one and three, you are ordered to make your way to team two; our mission objective has been located. Sgt. Winters, you and team four are ordered to make you way back to the APC and escort the Weyland – Yutani personnel to the objective. Lets make this quick people, we don't want to attract any more attention then we are now."

Lieutenant Green was sweating as he watched the helmet cameras closely. However, his concern wasn't for his marines, but for what his marines had come upon. The USCM 345th squadron was sent in to retrieve the cyro-tube of Major. 'Dutch' Schaeffer. The one time Army major had been one of four who had survived the predator, and one of two who had killed one. The other who had engaged the predator in one on one combat was Lieutenant Mike Harrigan of the LAPD, who died of old age in 2020.

As the Weyland – Yutani personnel loaded the cyro-tube onto an automated dolly, there were beeps emitting from Hendrix's motion tracker.

"Sir, there seems to be some movement ahead about 60 meters and closing," reported Hendrix.

"Hendrix, I want that dolly in the APC. Lay down suppressing fire as you fall back to the APC if you have any hostile contacts. I am calling in the drop ship for immediate evac," ordered the Lieutenant.

"Johnson, this is Tango Bravo, we need immediate evac. We have incoming hostiles, double time it," Green yelled through Johnson's intercom. "Yes sir, I am on my way," she replied.

Back in the lab, the marines started to move out slowly when Hendrix's tracker went haywire. "Aww shit, this fucking thing crapped out on me again! Melvin I thought you were going to fix this shit?" complained Hendrix.

Before Melvin could answer, a xenomorph came crashing through what was left of the ceiling grapping Melvin by the shoulders and pulling him upwards. "Oh shit, somebody help me!" Melvin screamed. But it was too late, the xenomorph made quick work of Melvin as it used its tale to clean out his ribcage.

Hendrix tried to pull Melvin down, when he finally realized he was a goner. Quickly Hendrix raised his pulse rifle and let 6 bullets tear the xenomorph apart. The bug's acid blood sprayed around the area like a sprinkler melting anything in its way.

The dolly was almost to the APC. As the crew in the APC loaded the cyro-tube, the marines could be seen by the driver fighting there way out of the building. The marines were laying down a suppressing fire while retreating and firing 90mm grenades at the aliens.

The drop ship was doing a map of the earth while high-tailing it to the APC. "Sir, this is Johnson, I am setting down the ship 100 meters away from the APC. Move your asses before any of the bugs get onboard," radioed Johnson to Lt. Green.

"God damn it Hendrix, get in this fucking APC. WE ARE LEAVING!" shouted Winters, as Hendrix was standing outside of the hatch still firing at the xenomorphs.

Hendrix jumped into the APC in the nick of time, as an alien barely missed Hendrix's helmet. Winters slammed the door to the APC as the driver was making a run for the drop-ship. "Hendrix, get on the damn turret and cover our asses! We can't afford any of those fucking bugs to come back with us.

Hendrix jumped to the turret control and unlocking the safety. "Come get some fuckers!" murmured Hendrix, as he let out a barrage of gunfire killing nearly the entire wave of aliens.

As the APC got on the loading ramp of the drop-ship, Johnson started to pull away and close the hatch. The marines in the APC were glad to make it out alive. Green was happy that he had secured what could be Earth's last hope.


	2. Rude Awakening

**Location:** Prexus Space Station – In Orbit around Prexus Prime 

**Time**: 2000 Hours

**Date:** February 7, 2234

"This is USCM Battlecruiser Tartoga requesting permission to dock," asked Xandros over his headset. Xandros the artificial life form, or android, checked over his instruments and set the cryo-tubes housing the 16 remaining marines to post-operation conditions, effectively prepping the tubes to wake the marines.

"Battlecrusier Tartoga, this is Prexus docking command. Please proceed to heading 254 mark 3 and commence your docking procedures. Welcome back to Prexus Command," a voice came over Xandros's headset.

Sgt. Winters was first out of his tube. He sat up and looked down the row at his fellow marines, resting peacefully. He let a sign escape his lips, climbed out of the tube and let a yell escape his lips. "Time to rise and shine boys and girls!"

The marines slowly regained conciousness and looked at the Sgt. clad in his USCM underwear and t-shirt. "Good morning, glad to see everyone had a good rest. Before leaving Earth orbit, Lt. Green informed me that we are going to have a two week pass. I suggest you take this time and have a little fun; because as soon as that pass is over we are going to be re-assigned. That is all," Winters said.

The marines hobbled out of their tubes and to their lockers, where they donned civilian attire and headed towards the airlock. The ship had been docked for only 30 minutes when the marines headed onto the station and towards the entertainment decks.

Lt. Green stayed onboard the ship and waited patiently for the station commander and his team of scientists to take the cargo off of his hands. Few knew what the cargo contained, but Green knew. It was the body of one Major "Dutch" Schaeffer. Within 20 minutes, the station commander showed up.

"Commander Green, glad to see you in one piece. I see that you have retrived the cargo. I am very pleased, and so are the higher ups. I want to congratulate you on a job well done. While you were gone, orders from division were sent reassigning your ship and men to my command," stated the commander all at once.

"Yes sir. Very good," the Lt. said as he saluted.

The commander motioned towards the scientists to begin carting the container away. The commander stared at the Lt. for a moment and then turned and began heading for the airlock. As he walked he began to wonder if this major would be of any use. He had already used manpower that couldn't be expended in his 'rescue'.

**Location:** Prexus Space Station – Medical Laboratory 2

**Time:** 0130 Hours

**Date**: February 10. 2234

Dutch opened his eyes. The lights were off in the room so it was easy to adjust. He felt himself hooked up to multiple machines and an IV in his arm. It was a success. The experiment worked, he would be free man. He was elated until he saw an unfamiliar device start up.

The body scanner started to descend from the ceiling to begin its routine scan of the subject's body. The doctors had set up periodic tests throughout the day to track the progress of the subject's body regeneration. After a couple hundred years of cyro sleep the Majors body had began to deteriorate the muscles.

The Major, startled, yanked the wires out of his arms, spraying blood as he did so, and jumped out of his bed. As soon as he landed on the floor, an alarm klaxon went off. The Major sprinted for what he thought was the door, however he couldn't operate it. He looked around the room panicked, looking for somewhere to hide.

The sentry on duty heard the klaxon go off and quickly dispatched three colonial marines to med lab 2. The first marine approached the door, and on the keypad adjacent keyed in the code to shut off the klaxon. The soldier cued the intercom to the room:

"Intruder. This is a secure laboratory. We have orders to shoot anyone found in this area. Come out with your hands up."

Dutch, meanwhile, listened to the soldier as he took up position on the wall next to the door. 'Easier said than done' he thought. The door opened and the marine started to slowly enter the room, scaning it for signs of the intruder. The marine started into the room, gun first when the gun was retched out of his hands and thrown across the room. Dutch leaped out from behind the wall and quickly got behind the marine, effectively using him as a body shield.

Dutch took a quick double take, looking at the strange men in uniform. "Where am I?" he demanded, but when he received no answer, he threw the man towards his comrades, distracting them and then running at them. He bowled over the first of the trio, kicked the second in the groin and finally sent the third (the one he threw) into the wall with a thud. 'What the fuck is going on?' he thought. Without thinking twice, he picked up one of the pulse rifles, which sent a shock throughout his body, while yelling 'Colonial identification not recognized'. The floor got closer to his face as he passed out from the shock.


End file.
